The Animated Competition
by BillytheIntern
Summary: The competitors have been decided, let the games begin...
1. Power to the Players: part 1

"Hello everyone, welcome to the animated competition, I'm your host, the wonderful fantastic, Chris McLean," Chris said as he continued moving on to the dock, "You may know me from such shows like Total Drama Island, or it's even more thrilling sequel, Total Drama Action, but now I'm back with an even better gig, for you see, we've invited twenty-four of the biggest hit animated stars ever, and they should all be arriving fairly shortly." "and actually, I think our first camper has just arrived," Chris said.

"Yo," Yoh said, Yoh wore a loose coat, jean shorts, and had a wooden sword leaning on his shoulder, and he wore sandals. "Let's get this party started!"

"Okay," but when Chris looked again, Yoh was laying against his backpacks sleeping, "Ummm…interesting…, okay, now, moving on! Next we have…Greed!"

"THE MONEY WILL BE MINE!" Greed said as he laughed maniacally, his left eye twitched, "what, no one is going to disagree with me?" Greed wore a black leather jacket, and a white collar shirt underneath.

"Apparently not," Chris said.

"Curse you all!" Greed murmured, he then dashed over to the other side of the dock.

"Alright, next up is…," Chris gulped at the next contestant, he was huge, he wielded two, large light swords, had wings, and looked like a huge wasp.

"Is it my turn?" Tigervespamon asked as he stepped off of his boat.

"Y…yeah," Chris gawked as Tigervespamon walked by him.

"Guess I'll put my stuff here then…," Tigervespamon said.

"You do that…," Chris said, his mouth gaping now, next another person walked up, they had long white hair, a purple button up, sleeveless shirt, and black sweatpants on, they had dark skin and gold bracelets rapping around the entirety of their arm, they also carried a gold rod in one hand. "Hey Marik, what's up?"

"THE WORLD WILL BE…," Yami Marik began to say, but he quickly turned back to normal Marik, "…pretty good, thank you."

"Weirdo…, next up is…Vash the Stampede!" Chris said.

"WEEEE!" Vash said.

"what the?" Chris wondered, as Vash flew over his head and onto the docks, Vash made a perfect landing, to which Marik, Tigervespamon, and Greed all held up perfect tens, Yoh was still asleep, Vash had goggles on, spikey blonde hair, and a red cloak.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Vash said as he did a little dance.

"Yeah it was dude, glad to have someone normal on the show," Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, if you can call me normal," Vash laughed and walked over to join the others. Next two small rats got out of a giant pumpkin like boat, and a prince helped the girl out of the boat, she wore her hair in a bun, and a blue sparkly dress, it was Cinderella.

"Hello everyone, it is very nice to meet you all, I am Cinderella," Cinderella said.

"O_o, what the?! Who let princess on here?" Vash wondered.

"I'm a prince," Marik said, trying to feel appreciated.

"So the other side of the dock right sir?" Cinderella said as she continued walking.

"Yeah, right over there," Chris pointed.

"WAHOOOOOO!" a man flew onto the dock, and was immediately crushed by a motorcycle, blood flew everywhere, and a tall man with a shaved head stepped off, he had goggles, a black leather jacket, leather pants, and biker boots, he had a lit cigar in his mouth. "What, you guys didn't like my grand entrance?" Jack asked.

"Not particularly sir, you got blood everywhere!" Cinderella stated.

"Hmmm? Oh, so I did, whoops, big man will get it cleaned up, right Chris?" Jack asked.

"RightO Jack," Chris smirked.

"Hahey guys," a tall man landed on the dock, he had spikey split ended hair, an ornage and blue fighting suit and a halo, "Is this the right place?" Goku asked.

"This is it!" Jack said, "were gonna be your bed buddies for the next few weeks."

"Cool!" Goku laughed, "I think it'll be fun here!" He walked over to join the others, high-fiving Chris as he passed him by.

"Hehehe, I aim to finish what I started here," a tall man with a mask and a black cloak stepped off, "So shall we begin?" Vee asked.

"Yes, yes, welcome to the game Vee, "Chris said, "though I'm not to sure why we let you in, because…your not animated…"

"Oh, I won't be trouble I swear…trust me!" Vee walked off to join the group.

"Hi there," a shy girl stepped off, she was small, had long brown hair and wore a maids outfit, "Ummm…," Mikuru Asahina said.

"She's a cutie," Marik said.

"She's mine!" Yoh said.

"NO, SHE'S MINE!" Vash shouted, to say the least, Mikuru got freaked out and hid behind Chris, who shoved her to the rest of the group.

"Gonk!" a small big nosed, completely flat and pixilated man stepped off, the only present color on him was pure black, "GONK, BEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch said, as he moved on down the dock.

"Omigosh, we even have pixilated guys?!" Vashes eye twitched.

"I think he's kinda…cool!" Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What a freak! He'll never win the money looking like that," Greed sneered.

"Gonk, blip, gonk, beep, blip, boop!" Mr. Game and Watch chimed as he waltzed over to the others.

"You…do…that," Chris shuttered.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" a young boy wearing an orange coat, a black shirt, a green scarf, and green army pants stepped off the boat, he had boots on, "Phew…I made it!" Hope said.

"What's the big idea bringin a youngin on here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he seems kinda little for this show…," Cinderella added.

"Hey, I'm 14! I'm legally old enough to be on t.v. granny!" Hope shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRANNY?!" Cinderella screamed angrily.

"You, fugly!" Hope sneered. This time another person showed, a short bald kid, with a single curl of hair protruding from the front of his scalp, he wore a yellow shirt, with a single black zig-zag going through it, and had blue jean shorts on, he wore normal sneakers.

"Welcome to the camp, Charlie Brown," Chris said.

"Good to be here Chris," Charlie Brown, "I think this place will be very fun."

"Hopefully your not a total blockhead like you are back home!" Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, I hope so too…," Charlie Brown said awkwardly and walked over to join the others, Chris face palmed himself, another boat pulled up and a yellow sponge stepped out,(seriously, I'm not gonna go into any further detail, everyone knows who this is.) Spongebob got out of the boat.

"HI EVERYBODY," Spongebob laughed as he walked off the boat and walked over to join the others.

"Oh man, that laugh is gonna get really annoying, REEEALLLL fast!" Chris cringed at the thought of it, just as another boat pulled up.

"YABBADABBADOOOOOO!" Fred Flintstone said as he jumped out of the boat and ran onto the dock.

"What's up Fred? I just had a bowl of Fruity Pebbles this morning," Chris chuckled.

"All a part of your balanced breakfast," Fred laughed and winked.

"Yeah…ummm…okay…," Chris said unamused.

"Haha, I get it!" Mikuru chuckled. Another boat pulled up and a man with red eyes, a black cloak covered in clouds, his hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore sandals, he also had a slashed headband around his forehead.

"Hi, I'm Itachi!" Itachi said.

"Cool?" Chris said, "I think I knew that already, now go away!"

"Wow, you're a jerk…," Itachi said.

"Yeah, I know, but that's what I get paid to do!" Chris winked and smiled at the camera as he said that.

"Yeah…good for you…," Itachi said as he walked off and another boat pulled up.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" A girl jumped out of the boat, she wore a yellow bikini and carried red knives on her back, she kept her hair up with a blue headband, she wore a brown skirt, and normal shoes, she also had a red and yellow scarf around her neck. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, HIII!" Rikku said as she spun around.

"Hi, calm down!" Chris screamed, "go away!"

"Yeesh, I was just trying to be friendly!" Rikku said as she scoffed.

"Well go be friendly…over…there!" Chris gestured to where the other sixteen campers were standing.

"Okay, I can't wait to get started and do all those insane challenges, this is gonna be soooo FUN!" Rikku said.

"Yeah, now please, if you don't mind, GO AWAY!" Chris shouted. Just as he said that, another boat pulled up and a tall brown haired young man came out, he wore all black, and carried two swords on his back.

"Don't talk to young ladies like that sir!" Noctis said.

"Don't talk to your host like that, young man!" Chris chuckled as he responded.

"So your Chris, psssh, your not as hot as everyone says you are," Noctis scoffed.

"Well Noctis! Your not as cool as everyone says you are," Chris said, hoping Noctis wouldn't notice that he was lying.

"Whatever…," Noctis said as he walked over to join the others, when Noctis did this, the next boat pulled up and a tall yellow skinned boy, in a green jacket, with a white and red striped t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers stepped out.

"Buttered Toast!" Ed said as he picked his nose with an electrical chord.

"Ummm…is he serious?" Rikku asked.

"Pahahaha! This guy'll be fun!" Noctis chuckled.

"No doubt he'll be easy to beat out for the money," Greed said.

"No doubt indeed!" Cinderella said.

"Hello guys, I am Ed! Ed is glad to meet you all!" Ed said.

"Hi Ed, I'm Mikuru!" Mikuru put out her hand.

"A chicken for the young lady!" Ed said as he pulled out a rubber chicken and placed it in Mikuru's hand.

"Ummm?…," Mikuru wondered, "What do I need with this?" But Ed just smiled stupidly.

"Alright, without further ado, here comes our next contestant," Chris said, and sure enough another boat pulled up and a girl with brown hair, a bandana tied around her hair, a red shirt and pants, high leg socks, and black shoes stepped off the boat, she had a bag around her waist.

"Hi everyone, I'm May!" May smiled.

"GRAVY!" Ed said.

"Okay? I'm here to have fun!" May smiled again.

"So are the rest of us deary, keep trying," Vee said.

"Ummm…I brought rice cakes…," May said worriedly.

"RICE CAKES?!?!?!" Tigervespamon and Goku dahsed over to May, while everyone else acted uninterested, except for Yoh, Rikku, and Noctis, as Yoh was still asleep, and Rikku and Noctis walked over to May to speak to her.

Another boat pulled up and on it, a girl in black robes, with a white robe underneath it, and a sword on her belt stepped off, "Hello everyone, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, of the prestigious Kuchiki clan, located in the Seireitei," Rukia said, giving herself a formal introduction.

"That's great Rukia, but no one needed to know all of that information," Chris said, now really annoyed with himself for signing up to host the show.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I really truly am, I'd like to be assigned now!" Rukia saluted.

"Not until after everyone gets here, were still waiting on three others," Chris groaned and sighed.

Another boat pulled up and a guy wearing a faded green shirt and red sweat pants stepped off, he also wore white shoes, "Like hey there guys, it's me Shaggy!" Shaggy said as he passed Chris with a high five.

"Hi Shaggy welcome aboard!" Chris said.

"Good to be here captain! Say, ummm…you got any food around here?" Shaggy asked.

"Very soon!" Chris said.

"Awesome, I'm like sooo starved man!" Shaggy whined.

Another boat pulled alongside the dock, and a kid with spikey brown hair, wearing all red, except for his yellow scarf showed up, "Yo, hey there!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd Irving, how's it goin man?" Chris said.

"Pretty good man! I'm ready to rock!" Lloyd said as he flipped back and laid down on the dock next to Yoh, just as the last boat showed up.

A man in a black cloak showed, nuff said, "Hello everyone, I trust everyone finds themselves in good measure today," Luxord said as he walked over to the rest of the group.

"Very good!" Rikku said.

"Ahhh, well aren't you cute?" Luxord snickered.

"BLECH!" Rikku thought to herself.

"Who knows, maybe a little something, something will form between us while were here, my little daisy," Luxord smiled.

"Psssh…you wish!" Rikku muttered.

"What was that?" Luxord asked.

"I said…ummm…GO FISH! You know, like the card game?" Rikku laughed sarcastically.

"…Okay then…,we'll catch up later," Luxord said as he turned around to face Chris.

"Alright without further ado, we'll now select the teams, after we take the group picture," Chris said.

"Okay…let's get this over with then…," Yoh said, "I wanna get back to my nap!"

"Okay, okay! Everyone go to the end of the dock!" Chris said, all of the twenty-four campers walked over to the other side of the dock, and Chris hopped onto Luxord's boat which was still perched on the side of the dock, he pulled a camera out and took the picture, then everyone walked to the bonfire pit, where Chris explained the rules. "Alright everyone, for the entire summer, the twenty-four of you will be competing in ground-breaking challenges, which in order to stay here, you'll have to win those challenges."

"So…if we don't win what happens exactly?" Marik asked.

"You go home, see, your team goes into the confessional booth, and says a name of one of their fellow teammates, that name is who that specific camper votes off," Chris said.

(confessional)

Chris: and this is the confessional, where you can tell everyone how you truly feel!

Cinderella: Alright, this thing is gonna be a piece of cake!Itachi: …hmmm…this place sucks…

Jack: Time to kill some little bi(pulls out chainsaw and saws toilet in half, Todd: PUT THAT AWAY!), Jack: huh, whoops, sorry…

(end)

"Alright, and now, we will pick the teams!" Chris said, "If I call your name, come stand over here!" Chris gestured to his right, and he pulled out to posters, and then began calling names, "Vash the Stampede, as team captain, Noctis as vice captain, Cinderella, Fred, Llyod, Rikku, Marik, Ed, Spongebob, Tigervespamon, Yoh, and Mikuru, you guys are the…MOTION MASTERS!" Chris said as he tossed them their poster.

The poster unraveled to reveal a picture of a stick figure who appeared to be running. "AWESOME! WE CAN MOVE!" Rikku screamed.

"Was that…supposed to be a joke?" Tigervespamon asked, scratching his head.

"and now for the rest of you come stand over here…," Chris said as he held up the other poster, "Jack as the team captain, Greed as the vice-captain, Rukia, May, Vee, Itachi, Mr. Game and Watch, Goku, Luxord, Charlie, Shaggy, and Hope! You guys are the… AWESOME ANIMATORS!"

Their poster unveiled to show a guy on a computer, "Is this gonna be painful?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…for you!" Jack looked at Charlie evilly and began laughing hysterically.

"Ummm…oh dear…," Charlie looked frightened.

"Alright, now your gonna go to your cabins, I'll give you about a half hour to unpack, then come meet me in the lodge!" Chris said, "Oh okay, so the Masters get the red cabin, and the animators get the blue one, also, dudes get one side, and girls get the other."

"There's only five girls here!" Rikku complained.

"Yeah, why is that Chris?" Rukia asked.

"Are you sexist?!" May screamed.

"It doesn't seem very fair," Mikuru said quietly.

"OH ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! It just means we all have to stick together!" Cinderella shouted, "and since all of you are sooo scrambly brained, I'll be taking the leadership roll!"

"Hrmmm?" Rikku wondered, "You! PRINCESS?! Have you ever lead anything in your life before?"

"Yeah, I lead an army of little mice, to help me clean up the barn before," Cinderella scoffed.

"Wow…your…so cool…," Rikku said.

"Yeah, I know…," Cinderella said.

"But me and May are on the other team, so we're uhhh…just gonna go!" Rukia chuckled then grabbed Mays arm and ran off.

"HEY! HOLD OOON!" May said, "YOUR GONNA BREAK MY ARM OFF!"

"I wonder what that was all about," Mikuru whispered.

"TALK LOUDER MIKURU!" Rikku encouraged her.

"ummm…OKAY!" Mikuru shouted.

"THAT'S BETTER!" Rikku shouted.

Meanwhile, on the Masters team, guys side, "Ahhh…finally, a bed that I can sleep in!" Yoh said, as he plopped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Is there any gravy around here?" Ed asked.

"Your kind of starting to scare me Ed," Marik said.

"Buttered toast!" Ed said, while Marik just cringed.

"Are we gonna go jelly fishing while were here?" Spongebob asked.

"What's jelly fishing?" Tigervespamon asked.

"It's when you use a net to go underwater and catch jellyfish!" Spongebob said.

"Hmmm…I see, that sounds like fun!" Tigervespamon said.

"IT IS!" Spongebob screamed happily.

"So uhhh, when do these challenges start? I wanna rock and roll!" Lloyd said.

"Their probably going to start soon from what I gather," Fred said.

"Cool, I'm so ready for this!" Lloyd said.

"Me too!" Fred screamed.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Noctis said.

"Yeah, we need all of you calm for this announcement!" Vash said.

"Please, let's enjoy ourselves in the challenges, aside from slack, we must have fun while were here, that's one of the rules!" Noctis said.

"So please, have all the fun you want!" Vash screamed.

"YEEEAHHH!" All the guys cheered, even Yoh, who was still asleep cheered.

And also meanwhile, at the animators cabin, guys side, "Hey guys, you think this'll really be fun?" Hope asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it man, like, unless a monster or something comes to get us, like, were good man," Shaggy said.

"Thanks for the reassurance Shaggy!" Hope said.

"Like, don't mention it dude!" Shaggy smiled.

"Ummm…so uhhh…what do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Charlie asked.

"Something impossibly hard, and brutal I hope!" Jack shouted.

"Oh dear…," Charlie said.

"Don't worry Chuck, I'm sure it won't be that hard to win for us!" Vee said, "I'm sure we'll do just fine!"

"I hope you're right," Charlie said.

"Hey card guy, know any magic tricks?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but none of how to win Rikku's heart!" Luxord said, sounding as if he was in agony.

"Oh, okay…never mind then, sorry I asked," Goku said.

"Pay it no mind, young Goku," Luxord said.

"GONK!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"H…hi…," Itachi said.

"What do you think he's saying?" Greed asked.

"No idea…," Itachi said.

"Beep, blip, gwonk, bee pity boop!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Very interesting, now do you think you could possibly teach us this language?" Greed asked.

"Gonk," Mr. Game and Watch nodded.

"Cool," Itachi said.

All the campers now arrived at the mess hall, where, to their dismay, the chef turned out to be about a foot tall. "Alright people, I've gotchur food ready for lunch time, don't worry, this slop will get you all prepared for your first challenge." Cook Kirby laughed.

"Okay…, what about gravy?!" Ed asked, Kirby threw a knife, but Ed, caught it between his toes, and threw it right back, "I like chickens Double D."

"Wow…note number one…, don't mess with the gravy kid…," Kirby said, now petrified that he was almost just killed by his own knife.

When everyone was seated, Chris came in, "Alright campers, I trust you have all enjoyed getting some food in your bellies, after being brought to life, but now we begin, the first challenge!" Chris said grinning evilly.

"What do you guys think it'll be?" Rikku asked as she jumped onto the table.

"Probably something stupid…," Jack said folding his arms, the camera than panned over to a pile of jars and pots, and then showed a huge cliff, at which Chris, Cook Kirby, and the other twenty-four campers stood upon.

"Oh boy…," Charlie said.

(end episode 1)


	2. Power to the Players: part 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!

Last time on The Animated Competition, all of the twenty-four campers arrived, and some drama already broke out between them, especially between Cinderella and Hope, who argued when Hope first arrived. The campers were then grouped into two teams, the Motion Masters, and the Awesome Animators, in which they'll compete until only twelve remain. Now their first challenge is beginning, and we can't wait to get started.

* * *

"What the heck are we supposed to do here Chris?" Vash asked.

"Well, ya see, I'm gonna throw a jar off the cliff, and your gonna have to jump off after it and destroy it, got it?" Chris explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Greed said, "Lets do this, I want my money!"

"Alright, the Awesome Animators will go first," Chris said.

"Yeah, lets' do this!" Greed said.

"Alright, I'm gonna toss it, are you ready Greed?" Chris asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Greed said, as he got in postion and Chris tossed the jar off. Greed followed it and got ready to attack it. "Alright, here goes nothing," Greed said as he swoop kicked the jar, it started slowly crumbling, Greed hit the water and the jar shattered completely. "That's what I'm talkin about!"

"Like, nice one dude!" Shaggy said, "like me next man!" Shaggy jumped off the cliff, following the jar, he took out a box of Scooby snacks, devoured them and then punched the jar, clean through, and broke it. "Yeah, like those Scooby snacks have rather starling effects on me man."

"Wow! Who knew that Shaggy could pull something like that off, Rukia said as she peered over the cliff.

"I know, he's really lanky, but he broke that jar with his bare fist without bleeding," May whispered, "speaking of which it's my turn now!" May said as she wound up and jumped off, "GO BLAZIKEN!" May said as she tossed a poke ball and Blaziken popped out, "Now, Blaziken, use fire punch!" May said.

"BLAZZZZIKEEEN!" Blaziken said, as she wound up a punch and smashed the jar in two, melting pieces of it as it shattered.

"Good work Blaziken, now return!" May said as she fell into the water.

"A pokemon trainer? That's kind of an unfair advantage," Chris said.

"You said it, should we kick her off?" Cook Kirby asked.

"Of course not, it's just her power, we can't kick her off for using her power," Chris said.

"True," Cook Kirby said.

"Hey, how about I go next?" Goku laughed as he stepped up to the plate, the jar was tossed and Goku followed it, Goku got in a strange stance, "!" Goku said as he fired a huge energy blast from his hands, the blast engulfed the jar, but it didn't shatter, and instead the blast got reflected back and hit Goku, Goku silently fell towards the water, the jar hitting about the same time he did.

"Awwww, what the hell was that?" Jack said.

"Obviously a beam attack would not effect the jar, duuuhhh!" Chris laughed.

"So you forgot to tell us a rule then?" Jack said.

"No, not even I knew that, I guess Goku just learned it the hard way right? HAHA!" Chris chuckled.

"Alright Mr. Comedian, well next time have something like this tested," Jack glared at Chris.

"Whatever, moving on now," Chris smirked.

Next up was Charlie Brown, he approached the cliff, shaking uncontrollably, due to his fear of heights, but he still stepped up and jumped off, he grabbed the jar and tossed it at the cliff and it smashed and Charlie fell into the water. "Hey guys I actually did it!" Charlie screamed back up to his teammates.

"Wow, little baldy actually did it! Now it's my turn to show them all what I can do!" Jack said as he readied his chainsaw. "JERANIMMO!" Jack screamed as he jumped off, he put on his goggles and slashed the chainsaw repeatedly, but the jar bonked him in the head and knocked him out, and he fell into the water, the jar hitting shortly after he did.

"Way to go, so called team leader!" Vee said as he jumped off and sliced the jar into quarters with no trouble at all. He then briskly landed in the water. "And that Jack, is how you do it!"

"I'll kill you when this competition ends you freak!" Jack said.

"If you try, then you too will die! HAHAHA!" Vee laughed.

"I hate you…," Jack stared grimly to the top of the cliff where Itachi stood getting ready to jump off, "YOU CAN DO IT ITACHI!" Jack screamed up to him.

"I know…," Itachi whispered, and he jumped off, he took out a kunai and simply tossed it at the jar, and the jar exploded into a million shards. Itachi then landed in the water next to Jack.

"See Jack, these guys are really showing you up," Vee laughed. Jack grabbed the jar that landed next to him and shoved it over Vees head, then Jack began laughing as well.

"He totally deserved that, eh Itachi?" Jack laughed.

"Totally," Itachi said quietly as he looked back up the cliff, now standing atop it, was Luxord and he took cards out of his pocket, and began to shuffle them, he jumped off.

"This is what they call a royal flush ladies and gentleman!" Luxord said as he pulled the card out of the deck, but the card ripped in half and the rest of the deck slipped out of his hands, he then broke through the surface of the water his cards scattered everywhere, the jar then shattered on the jar that was on Vees head and they both broke. "All part of the plan I say," Luxord said as he laughed hardily.

"Sorry Luxord, but that didn't count, you have to break it with one of your weapons," Chris screamed from the top of the cliff.

"Awww, did Luxord BOOP up and was to afraid to admit to it," Cook Kirby laughed, Luxord just turned away shamefully.

"It's my turn everyone," Hope said as he readied himself, he jumped off, everyone looked unimpressed at first, until what he said next, "ALEXANDER I NEED YOUR HELP!" Suddenly a huge giant fell from the sky and smashed the jar with it's presence, it then landed in the water, and still almost stood as high as the cliff and lowered Hope down into the water slowly. "Thanks Alexander, you can go now." Hope laughed.

"What the hell was that?!" Goku screamed surprised.

"He's my Eidolon," Hope said, "So I can summon him whenever I want, hahaha!"

"I see," Goku said, "that's pretty cool man!"

Next up, Mr. Game and Watch stood atop the cliff and stared down, he jumped off, "BEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch got a rainbow like aura around him and began to transform, into an octopus, he grabbed the jar with his tentacle, ate it, and then spit out the shards, he then reverted back to his normal self, and descended via parachute into the water below. "Gonk!" Mr. Game and Watch said as he took out a bell and began to ring it.

"It's finally turn," Rukia smiled, she jumped off and pulled out her sword, "DANCE! Sode no shirayuki!" her sword transformed into a beautiful white blade, "Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!" Rukia shouted as a huge blast of ice shot out of her sword, the ice blast hit the jar and shattered it to pieces, Rukia then landed gracefully in the water. "and that's how it's done…"

"Way to go Rukia!" May said.

"That was awesome!" Jack said.

"Incredible and the blade is absolutely beautiful!" Vee said.

"Thank you all, I knew you would all appreciate that," Rukia said.

(confessional)

Rukia: yes! Now I have earned their respect! GO RUKIA! GO RUKIA!

Luxord: That young girl has garnered more respect than I have, damn her!

Jack: Rukia is a valuable asset to our team, we have got to keep her around longer.

(end)

"Alright, and that about raps up the awesome animators turn, now it's the motion masters turn!" Chris said.

"Alrighty, let me go first," Vash said excitedly. Vash fell off backwards, and past the jar, and right before he hit the water, he pulled out a gun and fired, and the jar exploded. Vash hit the water silently, and came out cheering, "WAHOO! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME MAAAAN!"

"Great job man! ME NEXT!" Noctis said, as he jumped off, he took out his swords telekinetically, and sliced the jar up, he fell into the water then, and put his swords away. "SWEET!"

"I bet you can't do it caveman!" Cinderella laughed.

"Oh yeah? What, you've never heard the phrase, so easy a caveman could do it?" Fred laughed as he jumped off, took out a club and tossed it directly at the jar, and the jar blasted to pieces, Fred then continued falling down. "See, so easy!" Fred laughed.

"I'll show you," Cinderella said as she jumped off, she missed the jar completely, and over shot her calculations and landed on Charlie Brown.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Charlie Brown said, "that hurt big time!"

"Hahaha, that was pretty funny!" Cinderella laughed.

"But that hurt!" Charlie Brown said as a barely visible tear rolled down his cheek.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yoh said, as he woke up, and ran off the cliff, he pulled a wooden sword out of his shirt and sliced the jar in half, the jar shattered, and Yoh landed in the water with no problem or questions asked, he then yawned and fell right back asleep.

"I really respect Yoh, he gets up just to do something and then still finds ways to sleep just after jumping off a life threatening cliff, what a guy…," Vash thought, he then looked back up just in time to see Spongebob getting ready to jump off.

"HERE WE GOOOO!" Spongebob said as he jumped off, Spongebob flew down the cliff, and pulled out his net, and swung at the jar, and even caught it in the net, but he fell down, before it broke, "Aw TARTARSAUCE!" he screamed.

"Aw…that sucks…," Jack said, "That's two already."

"So, everyone else can do it! I'm sure of it!" Vash said.

"Here we go," Rikku said, she jumped off, took out her knives, and sliced the jar up, it shattered into four quarters and then exploded, and Rikku landed in the water. "Yeah, that was totally awesome man!" Rikku said as she high-fived Noctis.

"Good job Rikku!" Noctis smiled.

"Thank you so much Noctis!" Rikku said.

"I guess I'll go next," Tigervespamon said, "Here we go!" Tigervespamon jumped off, and took out his beam swords, and burn the jar in half, he continued falling and finally hit and broke the surface of the water. "That was very exhilarating," Tigervespamon laughed and joined Noctis and Rikku in watching the next person jump.

"Buttered toast!" Ed said as he walked to close to the edge of the cliff, he tripped off and started falling, but eventually caught site of his target, "A jar? Does that jar have gravy in it?" Ed asked himself, he grabbed it and looked inside. "NO GRAVY!" Ed said, as he pushed it away and folded his arms, and let himself fall into the water with a pouty face.

"Ed, you are such an idiot!" Vash face palmed himself, and Ed just shrugged.

"I will go next!" Marik said as he pulled out his millenium rod, "lets go!" Marik jumped off, and swung his millenium rod, causing the jar to disintegrate, "and that's how you do things the ancient Egyptian way…FOOL!" Marik said as he hit the water with a smack! "OUCH! But that's not…" Marik sunk under the water.

"Ummm…I'm too scared to go!" Mikuru said.

'Don't worry Mikuru, you can do it!" Lloyd reassured her.

"O…okay!" Mikuru jumped off and grabbed ahold of the chair, she tossed it at the Cliffside and it broke, "I did it!" she screamed and fell in.

"I guess that leaves me," Lloyd said as he smirked and jumped off, he pulled out his dual blades, but miscalculated and missed his target, "HUUHHHH! NOOOO!" Lloyd screamed, he plunged deep into the water, "I lost for our team Lloyd said sadly.

"YES THAT MEANS WE WON!" Jack shouted happily.

"Yes and as the winners of the challenge you get a barbeque under the stars, while the other team has to vote someone off, however, the people who broke the jar, each get invincibility, meaning that only Ed, Spongebob, Cinderella, and Lloyd are eligible for vote off.

"AW DAMMIT!" Lloyd shouted.

"What does that mean?" Ed asked.

"Does that mean that I have to go home?" Sponegbob asked.

"Huh? I can be voted off?! UGH! This is sooo unfair!" Cinderella shouted disgustedly.

"Yes, yes! I know it so unfair for most of you, but you all did fail the challenge for your team, sooo…it's curtains for one of ya," Chris chuckled and then walked away.

(confessional)

Vash: great, so my team loses first, how wonderful!

Cinderella: I will sue this show if I am the first one voted off.

Ed: I can stick my tongue up my nose, ya wanna see?

(end)

"Alright Motion Masters, to the confessionals, one of you is gonna be the first person voted off," Chris laughed as he walked away.

"Oh…and it's all my fault too man…," Lloyd sulked as he walked into the confessional area line.

(next part…the elimination ceremonies…DUNDUNDUN!)


	3. The First Elimination Ceremony

"**Alright, and we are now at the eliminations ceremony, where the twelve Motion Masters are sitting around the fire pit, where one of their tiki masks will be tossed into the fire and they will be sent home," Chris said as he grinned evilly, "Alright, each of you put your tiki mask behind you one the mask rack and we'll get started." Everyone individually set their tiki mask on the rack behind them and sat down on the log chairs that were in front of them. Next Chris stood up and approached a small pale, he picked it up and opened it, "Now, the people who are invincible tonight are…Vash, Noctis, Fred, Rikku, Marik, Tigervespamon, Yoh, and Mikuru." All of the aforementioned campers breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down in their seats. Spongebob put his hands in his lap and began to tremble, Lloyd gulped and pulled on his collar, Cinderella sat pridefully in her seat with her hands crossed, and Ed was picking his nose. "Now…all four of you received at least one vote, but only one of you will be sent home, now…the votes have been cast, and the very first person voted off will be announced shortly. **

"**Can we get on with it already, I kinda wanna get back to the cabin," Cinderella nagged. The three others who were up for elimination all reacted differently to her statement, Spongebob looked annoyed, Lloyd was still worried, and Ed was still oblivious to what was actually going on.**

"**Well for the first elimination for your team, each camper who received a vote has to say why they think they received a vote," Chris said, "first up…Spongebob!"**

"**Well, okay, I'll say a few words I guess," Spongebob stood up and cleared his throat, and then began to speak, "my fellow campers, all I can say is that…I messed up, and as such, you each have a perfectly noble reason to vote me off, I didn't perform well, and therefore, my actions spoke louder than my words, and I failed, so all I can say is, if you voted for me, that must have been your reason, and I just hope that I didn't receive enough votes to be the very first person voted off," Spongebob said and he returned to his seat without another word.**

"**Next up is Ed," Chris gestured towards Ed and pointed to the microphone, and laughed stupidly, got up and approached the stand, "I would just like to say, that I Ed, am very happy to be here, and I want each of you to be my friend, like this one time in goopy monsters that eat people, captain…," Ed said before he was interrupted rudely by Chris.**

"**Thank you Ed!" Chris said, "Next up is…Cinderella."**

"**Okay…I'd just like to say that if I received a vote, then it was probably because someone felt threatened by my beauty, or my smarts, but at the same time, I don't know why someone would wanna vote for me, after all my beauty and smarts would be a valuable asset to the team, so…yeah! I don't deserve to go, nor do I receive the one vote that I got," Cinderella said, she then smiled confidently and sat back down.**

"**Sorry to burst your bubble Cinderella, but I didn't say that any of you only got one vote," Chris said, "Oh! And finally we have Lloyd Irving," Chris said.**

"**Alright, I'd just like to say, that I had a huge confidence loss from this, and that if you voted for me I completely understand, I will hold no resentment if I am voted off first, because I did really mess up, so uhhh…thanks for your time my friends, and I'll see ya on the other side I guess, hehe," Lloyd laughed.**

"**Yeah, goodbye Lloydy," Cinderella snickered, Lloyd sulked back to his seat at Cinderellas comment, and sat down sadly, he was upset to think he would leave so early, but he knew his time had come. **

"**Alright now, I have the votes, we had one for Spongebob!" Chris said.**

"**Oh tartar sauce," Sponegbob said.**

"**One vote for Ed," Chris said.**

"**Who said Ed?" Ed asked.**

"**One for Lloyd Irving," Chris said.**

"**One of many," Lloyd said depressingly.**

"**One for Cinderella," Chris said.**

"**The one and ONLY!" Cinderella sneered.**

"**Two for…Cinderella!" Chris grinned.**

"**What?" Cinderellas jaw dropped.**

"**Three for Cinderella, Four, Five!" Chris laughed.**

"**What's going on here?" Cinderella asked.**

"**Six…and…seven…I'm afraid, that's enough Cinderella, you have been…voted off…," Chris said silently, "please hand me your tiki torch."**

"**HEY! NO WAY! I'm a princess, how dare you vote me off! I am the best one here! No one can beat me, I win over all! I'm the best! I'M THE BEST!" Cinderella screamed, Vash tossed her tiki mask to Chris, and he tossed it into the fire pit, Link, Soren, Patrick, and Hitsugaya then came out of a helicopter and apprehended Cinderella, and tied her up, then tossed her into the helicopter, and the helicopter flew away.**

"**So much for her…," Vash said.**

**(confessional)**

**Rikku: I thought princesses were supposed to be nice! YEESH!**

**(end)**

"**We didn't need her guys, now were stronger as a team," Noctis said proudly.**

"**Yeah, and here's to not being voted off," Lloyd said happily as he put his hand into the middle of the group, the others joined in and did a cheer for their newly formed team, now that Cinderella was gone, would they win…?**

"**Alright, what an interesting first elimination ceremony, what will happen next time on The Animated Competition?" Chris said, "WELL JUST TUNE IN AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME!"**

**(end episode 2)**

**This is the voting list**

**Vash: Cinderella**

**Noctis: Cinderella**

**Cinderella: Lloyd Irving**

**Fred: Ed**

**Lloyd: Cinderella**

**Rikku: Cinderella**

**Marik: Cinderella**

**Ed: Cinderella**

**Spongebob: Cinderella**

**Tigervespamon: Cinderella**

**Yoh: Cinderella**

**Mikuru: Sponegbob**

**Cinderella: 11, Lloyd Irving: 1, Ed: 1, Spongebob: 1**

**Voted off list: Cinderella.**


	4. Family Daze

Last time on The Animated Competition, the campers did their first challenge, the Awesome Animators ran pretty smoothly, except for Goku, Jack, and Luxord failed the challenge, however it didn't matter, because the Motion Masters lost the challenge when Spongebob, Ed, Lloyd, and Cinderella each failed for their team, however when it came to the vote off, each of the failing campers received at least one vote, however Cinderella racked up eleven votes from her teammates, now that twenty-three campers remain, one more will leave us tonight, find out who on The Animated Competition.

* * *

"Alright, now with that nasty princess gone, we can finally focus on winning a few challenges!" Vash proclaimed.

"Yeah, she was pretty mean," Spongebob agreed.

"Let's just focus on winning for now guys," Noctis said.

"Sounds good, this next challenge had better be in the bag for us!" Vash said.

"Hey losers! How does it feel to be such…losers…," Greed laughed.

"Yes, it is rather comical how poorly you failed, and you got rid of the pretty princess girl, I hope that was a smart move on your part, though, looking at all of you, it probably wasn't," Vee laughed.

Meanwhile at the boys cabin of the Motion Masters team, "Hey Yoh! You wanna see what kind of stuff Tigervespamon brought?" Marik asked.

"Hey Marik, I really don't think that's a really good idea man," Yoh replied.

"Oh well, I'm gonna take a peak," Marik snickered, Marik slowly unzipped Tigervespamons bag, and a huge swarm of bees popped out, along with a voice recording that said 'BEES BEES BEES!' Marik ran out of the cabin, the bees were chasing after him, Tigervespamon walked out of the bathroom, rapped in a towel.

"You should have seen that coming!" Tigervespamon laughed.

"REAL FUNNY!" Marik ran off screaming into the forest.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Rikku laughed, "Tigervespamon must have really freaked Marik out!"

"Probably just a silly prank," Mikuru said, as they gazed out the window of the mess hall.

"That was absolutely hilarious," Chris laughed as he walked into the mess hall, suddenly a helicopter landed outside. "Today, is family visiting day, your family will come in and watch you perform todays challenge and sit in at the losing teams elimination ceremony," Chris said happily

"We're already having a family visit day?" Rikku said.

"We decided to have it early, so you'd have to suffer through a majority of the summer without seeing them," Chris laughed.

"Wow…, how…nice of you…," Rikku looked away in disgust.

"Alright, every camper please line up outside the mess hall, right now!" Chris said, as he gestured to the door, as every camper got up, the family members started piling out of the helicopter.

"Hey Yuna!" Rikku said.

"Rikku, how's it goin?" Yuna said as she hugged Rikku.

"It's very good to see you Demyx," Luxord said.

"Eh…it's good to be here man, they sent me cause I didn't feel like going on todays mission back at base," Demyx shrugged.

"Seems like you," Luxord and Demyx both laughed.

"Hello Stella!" Noctis bowed as a young woman stepped off the helicopter.

"Hi Noct!" Stella smiled at him.

"WILMA!" Fred said as he ran out to greet his wife.

"Hey Fred," Wilma said as she hugged Fred.

"Hi Grandma!" Spongebob said.

"Well hello Spongebob," Spongebobs grandma said as she stepped off the helicopter and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hello Cannonbeemon!" Tigervespamon said as he waved to his younger brother.

"Why, hello Tigervespamon," Cannonbeemon said as he floated off the helicopter.

"Did you get the plan ready?" Tigervespamon asked silently.

"Yeah, it's all set," Cannonbeemon replied.

"Dad! WHAT'S UP?!" Gohan asked.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku said as he waved to his son.

"Marik, the Egyptian god cards told me to be here for you," Ishizu said as she stepped off the helicopter.

"Thank you sister, it means a lot," Marik smiled.

"HI CHARLIE BROWN!" Sally screamed as she ran off the plane towards her older brother.

"Oh…brother…," Charlie Brown said as his sister tackled him.

"Raggy!" Scooby Doo, "RUTS RUP?"

"Like, hey Scooby Doo!" Shaggy said as Scooby licked his face.

"Hey…Eddddd!" Sarah said she jumped off the helicopter.

"Oh no, have the lords of Farquon X forsaken me, why have they sent this evil upon me here!" Ed said as he ran off.

"Wait Ed, come back here!" Sarah screamed angrily as she chased after him.

"Hey May!" Max said as he came off the plane smiling.

"MAX! OH! It's soooo good to see you!" May said as she picked Max up and squeezed him.

"Rukia…I came to visit you…," Byakuya said, who came off the plane as well.

"Wow…, you actually came!" Rukia said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she walked over to hug Byakuya.

"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke said as he attempted to kick Itachi in the face, but Itachi dodged.

"Hi brother…," Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke, Sasuke glared black angrily.

"YOH! FRONT AND CENTER!" Anna said as she got off the helicopter.

"HI ANNA! How have you been?" Yoh asked.

"Well they let me on here, because I threatened them into letting me come and see my future husband," Anna looked at Yoh angrily for leaving her.

"Heh, well I'm sorry for going on here, it just seemed like fun, y'know?" Yoh laughed.

Vee, Mr. Game and Watch, Vash, Lloyd, Greed, Jack, Hope, and Mikuru all stood alone because none of them had a relative who came to visit them.

"Alright, now for the challenge," Chris said, "Now, will each of the family members please go to the bleachers to watch the events." Chris gestured to the bleachers.

"So what is today's challenge Chris," Marik asked.

(confessional)

Marik: To be honest, I really don't care…

Tigervespamon: MY PLAN WILL SUCCEED! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Vee: …lame…

(end)

"Alright, for today's challenge, you will race around the island, using your powers and other abilities, you will thwart the other teams members from advancing, and you may choose to use any method of travel that you wish," Chris said.

"Sounds pretty crazy, eh Chuck?" Jack laughed.

"Y…yeah," Charlie Brown stuttered.

"Oh yeah! And if you place in the top five on your team, you get invincibility in the elimination ceremonies if your team loses the challenge, once each member is across the finish line of that team, they win!" Chris said happily.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Spongebob jumped for joy.

(confessional)

Spongebob: How extra-fantastically fun!

Charlie Brown: goodbye me…

(end)

"GO!" Chris shouted as he shot a gun in the air, all of the campers started off running, but some switched to different methods of travel early on, Jack hopped on his motorcycle, as did Marik, Tigervespamon began flying, and Hope brought out Alexander's vehicle form, while Spongebob took the krusty krab mobile out.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku shouted, a small puffy brownish white cloud, poofed out, and swooped under Goku's feet and lifted him up off the ground, everyone else was forced to walk or run. Jack started with the shenanigans by pulling out his chainsaw and attacking Marik's motorcycle with it. Marik put it into overdrive and started pulling ahead of Jack, Jack followed after him anxiously. Tigervespamon followed Goku through the air, with Luxord riding on a card shortly behind them, he was shuffling cards through his sleeves, and staring angrily at Tigervespamon.

"Let's go Alexander!" Hope laughed.

"Not so fast!" Yoh said, "Amidamaru!" Suddenly, a huge ghost-like Samurai arose from Yoh's sword, and Yoh jumped on his back, even though Amidamaru was not even a quarter the size of Alexander, he still brought up a pretty good and decent challenge.

"PAH! Your no match for Alexander Yoh! Give it up!" Hope laughed.

"Gonk!" Mr. Game and Watch transformed into the octopus form and chased after Rikku and Noctis.

"What are we gonna do Noctis?" Rikku asked.

"Keep running, we'll think of something eventually!" Noctis screamed as he continued running.

"BEEP! BEEP! GONK! BEEP! GLONNOLAGLONNOLAGLONNOLA!" Mr. Game and Watch laughed.

Charlie Brown continued running, with Shaggy right next to him, but suddenly Spongebob, Ed, and Fred, all ganged up on them, while Vee didn't even bother with them and he continued running on.

Itachi was jumping through some trees when he was suddenly attacked by Vash, and his brother Sasuke, "ITACHI I HATE YOU!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh, so much sibling rivalry these days," Spongebobs grandma said.

Greed was chasing after Lloyd desperately, and attacking him with his powerful metal controlling techniques, though Lloyd proved swift enough to be able to dodge them all.

The girls all ran together, except for Rikku, Rukia, May, and Mikuru all ran with each other.

Meanwhile, back at Jack and Mariks spot, Jack caught up to Marik, and once again took out his chainsaw, he slashed at Mariks tires again, and Marik began to get pissed off, so he pulled out his millenium rod and began shooting the lasers from it's eye at Jacks wheels, "OH SWEET SWEET REVENGE!" Yami Marik laughed.

"What the hell?, wow…you're a freak…," Jack looked away.

"Whatever do you mean?" Normal Marik asked.

"WHAAAAT?!" Jack wondered, "Okay…now I'm confused…"

Now Tigervespamon was being attacked by both Goku and Luxord, Luxord slowed time down, and Goku began firing off ki blasts, Tigervespamon, now moving very slowly, began slowly dodging each and every attack. "GO BEES GO!" Suddenly a swarm of bees attacked Luxord and Goku from the woods below, Goku was almost unphased, but they caused Luxord to lose his concentration and focus, plus his footing, so he fell off his card into the woods below.

"NOOOO!" Luxord screamed.

"LUXOOOORD!" Demyx screamed from the audience.

"Oh no…," Goku said quietly.

"COME ON, CRUSH HIM ALEXANDER, MWUAHAHAHA!" Hope laughed maniacally, as Alexander began smashing the surrounding area with his hands.

"WOH NELLY!" Yoh said, as he backflipped off of Amidamaru and Amidamaru attacked Alexander with his sword.

"TAKE THIS!" Amidamaru said as he slashed his mighty blade. Alexander got a slash mark on his right arm.

"What the…," Hope whined, "but how?!"

"Because I'm a ghost!" Amidamaru laughed.

"And because your Alexander isn't made of super powerful armor," Yoh added.

"I will kill you!" Hope shouted.

Mr. Game and Watch continued chasing after Rikku and Noctis, he began whipping them with it's tentacles, Rikku and Noctis just kept running, keeping their eyes on the goal, "GONK!" Mr. Game and Watch said as he slammed his tentacle into a tree.

"Look out Noctis," Rikku said as she pushed him out of the way, the tree then crushed her.

"OH NO RIKKU?!" Yuna shouted.

"NOCTY!" Stella screamed.

Noctis was then shown with Rikku in hands running from Mr. Game and Watch, "thank you Rikku, now it's my turn to save you!" Noctis smiled.

"JELLYFISH…ATTACK!" Spongebob shouted, and sure enough a bunch of jellyfish swarmed Shaggy and Charlie Brown.

"BUTTERED TOAST…GRAVY!" Ed said as he pulled out a tub of gravy and dumped it out on Shaggy and Charlie Brown.

"YABBADABBADOO!" Fred said as he tossed his club into the mix, which bonked both Shaggy and Charlie Brown on the heads and knocked them out.

"Like, goodnight man…," Shaggy said as he fainted.

"I…got…a…rock…," Charlie Brown said as his eyes closed as well.

"Psssh…they didn't need my help! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vee said as he ran ahead, but some of the bees from Tigervespamons earlier attacks swarmed after him, "woh what the…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Vee questioned, the bees began to carry Vee back to the starting line.

"HEY ITACHI! YOU GOT SOME FAMILY ISSUES?" Vash asked as he shot at Itachi.

"Yeah, but it's no biggy…," Itachi smirked, as he dodged.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NO BIGGY?!" Sasuke complained, who was now in a bag that was tied over Itachis right shoulder, so it came out muffled.

"HEY LLOYD, GETCHUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Greed said angrily.

"Never you creepy ugly mechanized freak of nature and junky hardware!" Lloyd shouted back and kept running.

(confessional)

Lloyd: Greed is literally insane, like…literally!

(end)

The girls kept up a steady pace, "Were almost there!" Mikuru said.

Now it was neck and neck, between Marik and Jack, Goku was still flying high, Tigervespamon was right next to him, and Luxord rejoined the battle, Yoh and Amidamaru were floating next to Hope and Alexander. Noctis was still carrying Rikku, but now she was on his back, while Mr. Game and Watch who was still in octopus form, chased him still. Spongebob, Ed, and Fred, all ran together, while Shaggy and Charlie were still conked out where they left them, while Vee was getting pulled back to the starting line. Itachi and Vash now dashed out of the forest to rejoin the main group, while Greed continued to attack Lloyd.

"and the races overall winner is…JACK!" Chris announced.

"Awh yeah!" Jack shouted happily.

"Well, nothing wrong with silver," Marik said as he pulled off his helmet, "good race man," Marik stuck out his hand for a handshake, and Jack gladly accepted it. Next Noctis ran in with Rikku and set her down. While Goku, Luxord, and Tigervespamon all crossed shortly afterwards. Hope and Yoh crossed, making Yoh the fifth person on the Masters to cross, and Hope the fourth on the Animators. Greed and Lloyd crossed next, making Greed the fifth member for the Animators to cross. Mr. Game and Watch crossed next. Next Itachi and Vash crossed, Ed, Fred, Spongebob, Mikuru, Rukia, and May all crossed at once.

"AND THE MOTION MASTERS WIN INVINCIBILITY!" Chris shouted excitedly.

"Dammit!" What the hell was that?!" Jack screamed in frustration.

"That was us losing…," Greed said depressed.

"Hey…look!" Itachi pointed at the now dragged back to finish Vee and the now awake Charlie Brown and Shaggy who looked very upset, Vee had his arms folded.

"How dumb!" Vee screamed.

"Awwh…and what happened there Vee?" Jack laughed.

"SHUT UP JACK! I Don't need your comments on this one!" Vee screamed angrily, "It was that stupid bee Tigervespamon."

"Oh look, a bee!" Spongebobs grandma said as she pulled her purse and started swatting at Tigervespamon.

"HEY! Quit it lady!" Tigervespamon said as he ran off, she began to chase after him desperately. Meanwhile Jack teased Vee, while Spongebobs grandma pulled out bug spray in the background and Tigervespamons eyes nearly popped out of his head, she chased him around again.

"Alright, Awesome Animators, Jack, Goku, Luxord, Hope and Greed all have invincibility, which means, Charlie Brown, Shaggy, Vee, Itachi, Rukia, May, and Mr. Game and Watch are all eligible for a vote off," Chris said.

(next up…the second elimination ceremonies! HOORAY!)


	5. The Second Elimination Ceremony

The twelve, soon to be eleven Awesome Animators sat around the fire pit, with their tiki masks placed neatly behind them. They awaited Chris to arrive, and sure enough he did, just on time, the family members and the Motion Masters sat behind them awaiting the vote off to go through. "Alright, now for our invincibilities," Chris said, "Jack, Goku, Luxord, Hope, and Greed, you are all safe from tonight's vote," Chris declared.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about," Jack cheered.

"GO Goku, Go Goku!" Goku bragged.

"It would appear as if we get to stay another day, doesn't it my friends," Luxord sneered.

"That it does Luxord, that it does," Hope laughed.

"Now I'm one step closer to winnin the money," Greed said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, now for those who didn't receive any votes!" Chris said, "Shaggy, Charlie Brown, Rukia, and Itachi!"

"I really didn't get any votes?…sweet!" Charlie Brown said.

"Like, alright man! I'm still in it!" Shaggy cheered.

"Cool! Did you see that Byakuya?, I'm safe!" Rukia said.

"Yes I did, good job Rukia," Byakuya said.

"Cool…," Itachi whispered.

"Dammit…," Sasuke said as he folded his arms and looked away from his seat.

"That means, Vee, May, and Mr. Game and Watch, have each received some votes, buuuut…, who received the most is the true question?" Chris asked.

"Ummm…we don't know…," Vee said.

"Yeah, you have to tell us," May added.

"GONKONWITHIT!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Alright already!" Chris said, "We have one vote for…May!"

"Oh no!" May said.

"One vote for…Vee…," Chris grinned.

"Well I knew that," Vee said.

"One vote for…Gamey!" Chris laughed.

"Gonk?" Mr. Game and Watch said questioningly as to who put him down as Gamey.

"Another vote for Vee, and another, *GASPS* and another!" Chris laughed.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Vee screamed angrily.

"Well, let's keep goi…," Chris said before he was interrupted, and all of a sudden, Cannonbeemon shot a hole in the cliff.

"NOW!" Tigervespamon said, and on command a swarm of bees flew out.

"OH DEAR LORD, NOT AGAIN!" Vee screamed, as he tried to run away, but the bees picked him up and carried him off the island, "I'll be baaaaaaack!" Vee screamed.

"Good riddens!" Jack laughed, "eh Chuck?"

"Y…yeah!" Charlie Brown laughed nervously.

"Alright, now family members, say your goodbyes," Cook Kirby said.

All of the family members said their goodbyes, and Spongebobs grandma swatted Tigervespamon one last time before they all got on the helicopter.

"That was fantastical!" Spongebob cheered.

"Ahahaha! I like chickens Eddy!" Ed laughed.

"Yup, it was certainly good to see the misses," Fred laughed.

"Alright, now, be sure to keep an eye out for the next exciting, exhilarating episode of, The Animated Competition!" Chris said, " Chris Mclean, out!"

(end episode 3)

**The Votes:**

**Jack: Vee**

**Greed: Vee**

**Rukia: Vee**

**May: Vee**

**Vee: Mr. Game and Watch**

**Itachi: May**

**Mr. Game and Watch: Vee**

**Goku: Vee**

**Luxord: Vee**

**Charlie Brown: Vee**

**Shaggy: Vee**

**Hope: Vee**

**Vee: 10, May: 1, Mr. Game and Watch: 1**

**Voted off list: Cinderella, Vee**


End file.
